


Skyrim romance 4

by Hellhound54



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellhound54/pseuds/Hellhound54
Summary: Kinda upset cause this was my favorite story I wrote and I can't find any of the beginning. So we begin in the middle of what I wrote.... sorry
Relationships: Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 1





	Skyrim romance 4

She woke up and Bishop was in bed with her. She rolled over to look at him, then put her hand on his face. She saw her hand and nearly screamed. It was covered in black hair and her hands were extremely long, along with her arms. Bishop woke up next to her, and she had no control for her actions. She climbed on top of him and started clawing at his chest. His blood splattered all on the wall, the bed, and... her claws.

During the attack on Bishop, she sat up in her bed screaming for him. She looked around the room. No blood, no Bishop. She was sobbing, tears going down her face. She looked at her hands, her human hands. Bishop opened the door to her room in nothing but his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bishop whispered, "Everyone is almost asleep and you start screaming for me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sat there in bed, staring at him. He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot but blue, that she had been crying.

"What happened?" He asked.

Bishop took a step towards her, she scrambled to back up away from him. Bishop backed up and she stopped moving.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

Zoey nodded.

"Same one as last time?"

Zoey slowly shook her head.

"Was I in it?"

She froze for a moment, then nodded.

"Did I hurt you, in your dream?"

Zoey shook her head.

"Why were you calling out my name?"

Zoey just looked at him. She realized that he was wearing the same thing that he had wore in her dream. She looked at his chest like he had been stabbed.

"Did something happen to me in it?" Bishop said taking a step forward.

She pulled her feet towards her as she nodded. She continued looking at his chest and remembered how easy it was to rip his chest to shreds in her dream, she didn't want to think about it. She held the sides of her head and started shaking her head back and forth. As she did that, Bishop inched up and sat on the bed.

"Was I hurt?"

She stopped shaking and looked up. She breathed in and out slowly. She nodded.

"Was it Thorn or one of his friends?"

She shook her head.

"Princess, you have to tell me who it was that hurt me," Bishop said as reached towards her. 

He put his hand on her feet and she snatched her foot away. She hugged her legs to her chest, getting as far away from him as she could without breaking down the wall.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"NO!" Zoey cried.

Bishop looked at her. Without hesitation, he moved closer to her and grabbed her chin.

"What happened in your dream?"

"I...I..." Zoey started.

"You what?"

"I hurt you. I hurt you so bad. You didn't even make a noise as I did it...," Zoey said pulling her head away from Bishop's hand, "Bishop, you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why your eyes turn yellow every time to start to get afraid or angry."

"I'm... a werewolf. I haven't cured myself because of a bet but now I can hardly keep myself under control. Bishop, I know you don't understand, but please go. If I hurt you like I did in my dream..." her voice faded.

Bishop reached around her and pulled her to him.

"Bishop, stop!"

"No, Zoey," Bishop said.

She looked up at him. She hadn't told him her name. How did he know her name?

"The priest told me your name. You're scared that because of the dare, you'll hurt someone."

She looked forward again then wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to tell you, Bishop. But I didn't think you'd understand."

"What happened in your dream, Zoey?"

"I woke up and you were laying in bed next to me. I turned around and I put my hand on your cheek, but my hand did not belong to a human. Next thing I knew I was climbing to sit on your stomach as you were waking up and I.... I... dug my claws into your chest."

"Well, I was enjoying that dream you had, until I died," Bishop said looking down at Zoey and smirking.

Zoey pushed him away from her and onto the ground next to the bed. She slightly laughed.

"Perv. If it's ok with you, I'd like to cure myself today from my... transformations."

"That works, come on," Bishop said as he stood up and offered a hand to Zoey.

Zoey grabbed his hand and stood up, then went over to Lod's forge to pick up her finshed armor.

Lod made two cloaks as promised and Zoey opened the door to his house and placed the gold she owed him in his end table.

"Bishop, I hope you don't mind but it's a long trip there so-" Zoey spoke as she handed him his cloak.

"It's fine. It's a good distance to walk and that's fine by me, princess."

"We aren't going to walk. If it's ok with you, I was going to get a friend to fly us there."

"Fly us there?" Bishop said.

"One second..." Zoey said.

She turned her back to him and faced a spot on the ground that had nothing there.

"DUR NEH VIIR."

All of a sudden a dragon was standing in front of her. Bishop jumped in front of her with his dagger drawn.

"Dreh ni faas, mun. Zu'u kosaal nid rut wah hi, Zu'u los grah-zeymahzin," the dragon spoke.

Zoey stepped forward and pushed Bishop's dagger down.

"He's a friend, Bishop," Zoey turned to face Durnehviir, "Zu'u los krosis, dii fahdon. Rok dreh ni tinvaak daar tinvok. Daar los Bishop, dii zeymahzin. Rok sav dii laas ko eiziid."

"Ah, then I give you my thanks, mortal," he spoke to Bishop.

"Bishop, this is Durnehviir. Anything you want to say to him?"

Bishop shook his head.

"Ready?" Zoey asked.

"For what?"

"We're going to ride the dragon. And don't worry, I've never fallen off of him. And Karnwyr should be pretty safe between Durnehviir's horns."

"We're riding him?!"

"Problem?" Zoey asked as she climbed on top on Durnehviir neck.

When Zoey sat down, she took off her shirt and replaced her bandage, then put her armor on.

"Bishop, stop staring at my breasts and get on the dragon. You too, Karnwyr."

Karnwyr jumped onto Zoey's lap then wiggled himself between the dragon's horns. Bishop was next. Zoey reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dragon, and behind where she sat.

"Nuk, Qahnaarin?"

"Dii zeymahzin fon faas ful vosro kos nau un ven," Zoey said.

Bishop quickly put his arms around Zoey's waist, but when Durnehviir flapped his wings to start flying Bishop held on tighter, closing the distance between the two.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared, Bishop."

"Truthfully, I'm not. I just don't want either of us to fall."

As he finished talking, he buried his face in the nape of her neck which made her laugh. Eventually, the flight got tiresome. Bishop and Karnwyr had fallen asleep, but Zoey stayed alert.

"You are still awake, I see. Is something troubling you, Qahnaarin?" Durnehviir asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. At times I feel like I could take on the entire world in a battle. Other times, I feel like I couldn't win a fight against a wolf... or a ranger."

"Dreh hi ulaak fah daar roviik, tol hi fraan hi vust ni krif?" Durnehviir asked.

"Perphaps, Durnehviir. But...hi mindok tol Zu'u dreh mindok ofan hond dii ov vahk."

"Yes, indeed I do. It took you months to summon me for the second time."

Zoey and Durnehviir started laughing.

"Durnehviir, what would you do if you could turn into a human?"

"Siiv lokaal ko daar tahrodiis kein do hin."

Zoey was quiet for a minute. Bishop stirred in his sleep as he leaned forward onto Zoey's back.

"Brit mal lokzii, hi lost pah dii lokaal," Zoey sang that one sentence of the lullaby her mother once sang to her as a baby.

"Hi lost brit zul, Qahnaarin."

"Thank you, Fahdon."

The rest of the trip was silent until it started getting cold.

"Durnehviir, you are sure you are not cold?"

"I am sure."

Zoey pulled out Bishop's cloak and tried to wrap it around him, she successfully buttoned it around his shoulders but ended up catching her hair in it.

"Princess, if you needed me to put on my cloak you could have woken me up."

Bishop reached for the button and as he undid the button, untangled Zoey's hair from it, then rebuttoned it.

"Where's your cloak?" Bishop asked Zoey.

"In my pack."

He reached in her pack and grabbed her cloak. Then reached around her neck and buttoned her's.

"Thanks, Bishop."

She leaned back as Bishop still has his arms around her shoulders, Bishop smirked down at her and she gave a small laugh.

"Qahnaarin, mu los prii til," Durnehviir called.

Zoey looked in front of her.

"Thank you again, Durnehviir."

Zoey looked back at Bishop who was smiling at her.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing..." Bishop stated looking forward again. 

Zoey looked forward and saw that Karnwyr was gone.

"Durnehviir! Where's Karnwyr?!" She yelled.

"Aanwo ofaal daar grohiik vau dii klov!"

Zoey started laughing and stood up on the dragons neck.

"I'll be right back, don't fall off."

She walked to Durnehviir's head and saw Karnwyr sniffing Durnehviir's snout, then he looked up as the wind picked up and stuck his tongue out.

"Karnwyr! Get over here you stupid mutt!" Zoey called.

Karnwyr walked over to her and they returned to Bishop. Before they sat down, Durnehviir announced that they were landing and Zoey fell off, but not before getting Karnwyr to Bishop.

"Zoey!" Bishop yelled.

Durnehviir landed and Bishop called out for Zoey again. Suddenly a hand signaling a thumbs up popped put of the snow. Bishop ran over to it and pulled Zoey out of the snow. Her eyes were an icy blue with not even a hint of yellow. She said that she dropped something and turned around to pick it up, but instead picked up a snowball. As she stood up, she hurled it at Bishop and hit him in the back of the head. Bishop turned around and charged at her, but instead of running, Zoey just stood there. He got to her and picked her up into the air then threw her into the snow. She started laughing but stopped because of the pain eminating from her injury. Instead of playing around, they walked into the crypt but not before telling Durnehviir to stay where he was and that they'd be right back.

They walked inside and took a right when they got to the statue of Ysgramore. They soon found a fire that was blue. Zoey pulled out a decapitated head and threw it in the fire.

"Their magic cursed us, their magic can set us free," Zoey said. 

Suddenly she fell to the ground. Two spirits appeared next to her body. One was her spirit, the other was a wolf.

"Bishop! Kill this thing!" Her spirit yelled.

She attacked it but did nothing to it.

"This isn't like curing Farkas or Vilkas at all!" Zoey's spirit yelled, "Bishop, kill it!"

Before she could say anything else, Bishop stabbed the wolf spirit through its head and then it vanished.

"Thanks," Zoey's spirit said before sinking back into her body.

Zoey sat up and held her head with one hand and held herself up with the other. Bishop qalked over to her and helped her up.

"You ok, princess?" Bishop asked.

"Never been better..."

She lifted her armor and moved the bandages on her wound. It was gone. It had healed. She reached up and touched the scar on her lip that appeared right before she met Bishop. It was gone as well. She looked up at Bishop and smiled. Bishop stepped back in suprise.

"Bishop? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes...they're not blue anymore."

"They're... brown aren't they?"

Bishop nodded.

"My eyes are naturally brown, Skyjor told me that most of the time when someone becomes a werewolf, their eyes change color."

She reached up and brushed hair out of her face.

"I guess this really means I'm cured," Zoey said, "It feels... weird. I wonder what kind of dreams I will have now that they aren't plagued with nightmares."

Zoey laughed, but Bishop just stared at her.

"We should go," Zoey quickly stated.

She quickly walked up the stairs to leave the tomb, but she stopped at the statue of Ysgramore. She reached up and took Wuthrad from his stone grasp. She held the axe in both hands. Then walked outside, not even looking at Bishop and Karnwyr as she left.

She made sure that her cloak was tightly around her before ducking behind a pillar and started to make snow balls. Bishop walked outside and looked around.

"Hey, dragon. Durnehviir you said your name was? Where did she go?"

"Krosis, I do not know. All I know is that she started down the hill as she walked out."

Bishop started walking towards the hill that Durnehviir had pointed to when suddenly he has hit with a snowball. He turned around and saw Zoey giggling like a child. She threw another at him and he didn't even block it. It hit him right in the face.

"Don't do that again, wench," Bishop said coldly.

"Excuse me?" She said, stepping away from the pillar.

"I said stop."

"Keep talking to me in that tone of voice and I'll leave you here.You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier."

Zoey walked past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder. She grabbed onto Durnehviir's horn and pulled herself up, then helped Karnwyr safely get onto Durnehviir. Bishop walked over and got on without Zoey's help. Bishop put a foot distance between him and Zoey. Durnehviir took flight and Zoey leaned forward onto Durnehviir's horn and started petting Karnwyr.

"Durnehviir," Zoey called.

"Yes, Qahnaarin?"

"How fast can you get us to Kynesgrove?"

"You wish to travel fast?"

"Yes."

With that Durnehviir picked up speed as he flew. Zoey rested her hand on Karnwyr and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and in her sleep, she smiled.

Bishop sat on the dragon, keeping his balance.

"Hey, dragon. Can you translate something for me?" Bishop asked.

"Hmm. I will try." Durnehviir replied.

"Today when you and her were talking and she started singing, what was that phrase she sang?"

Durnehviir thought for a moment.

"It translates to, 'beautiful little angel, have all my love'. Before she sang, she asked me what I would do if I were a mun, a human. I replied that I would find love in this war," Durnehviir said.

Durnehviir paused for a moment.

"Krosis, it is difficult for me to speak in your language for long."

"What does krosis mean?"

"It means sorrow, or apologies."

Bishop nodded, then abruptly, Zoey fell back on him. She jumped and woke herself. She leaned forward again and yawned.

"Durnehviir, how much longer?" Zoey asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not far, Qahnaarin. Perphaps 10 minutes more of flight," Durnehviir said.

"Durnehviir, what does that word mean?" Bishop asked.

"Qahnaarin? It means Vanquisher. After the dovahkiin and I spard one day in the Soul Cairn, I named her that, for no one I had ever met could destroy me," Durnehviir said.

He again paused for a moment to think of what to say.

"I gave her my name so that I may help her in battle. As well as to fly in the skys of Tamriel once again."

He stopped speaking for a while but then Zoey saw another dragon. A big dragon that was black as ebony.

"Dammit. Alduin is here, I hope we aren't too late. Thank you, Durnehviir," Zoey said as she jumped off his neck, five feet above the ground.

Before Bishop could get off thee dragon, Zoey was already running up the hill where the dragon was.

"Delphine! Am I late to the party?" Zoey called, crouching behind the same rock Delphine did.

Delphine quickly turned and put a finger to her lips, then resumed listening to Alduin speak. The suddenly he shouted at the burial mound. A dragon broke through the surface, only bone with no skin nor muscles.

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" the skeletal dragon proclaimed.

Bishop ran past the rock that Delphine and Zoey hid behind. Zoey had to stand up and grab Bishop by the collar of his armor before they saw him. She grabbed him and threw him behind the rock. Then saw the skeletal dragon begin to grow skin and muscles.

"What the hell were you doing, Bishop?!" Zoey whispered.

"Looking for you!" He whispered back.

"Bishop, I swear if-" Zoey started, but was interrupted by Alduin's voice.

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. Ful, lose Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."

"Dammit, Bishop!" Zoey said, standing up from behind the rock.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

"Zu'u mindok rinik pruzah do fos hi saag, Alduin. Zu'u los dovahkiin, waan hi haalvut gein do dii fahdon Zu'u fen oblaan hin laas," Zoey said, as she stepped out from behind the rock to approach him.

Somehow, Zoey thought she saw Alduin smile. It frightened her.

"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."

Sahloknir nodded and took flight.

"Dammit, Bishop! What in oblivion is your problem?!" Zoey yelled.

Sahloknir landed behind her. Zoey turned around and ran at him, daedric sword drawn. 

"ZUM HAAL VIIK!" the dragon shouted.

Zoey's sword went flying towards the ground, but before The dragon knew it, it had two purple swords digging into its skull.

"Ofan vok, Sahloknir! Ruz aalkos Zu'u fen vahraak hin laas!" Zoey yelled.

"No!" Sahloknir cried.

"Have it your way!" She raised her bound swords above her head then swung them down into his head again.

He stiffened, then his head fell to the ground. As soon as Zoey let go of the swords, they vanished. She stepped away from Sahloknir and allowed his soul to move into her body.

"Zu'u fun hi, hinzaal dovah. Zu'u los dovahkiin," Zoey said, giving the dragons body one last kick as its body decomposed in front of them.

"You really are dragonborn. I guess I have some explaining to do then don't I? Go ahead, ask anything you want," Delphine said.

Zoey looked over at Bishop who was leaning against a rock with Karnwyr right next to him.

"Yeah, I do deserve some answers," Zoey said before looking back at Delphine.

"My mother, Lokzii, did you know her?"

"Is her name in dragon?"

Bishop looked up, remembering what Dernehviir had said it meant.

"Yes, just as mine is."

"Then yes. I knew your mother. She was graceful on the battlefield, but I see that you have your father's aggression."

They both laughed.

"Yes, he used to be stubborn as a mule," Zoey said.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"What's our next move?"

The two stood there in front of each other as Delphine thought.

"Delphine? I need an answer today," Zoey said impatiently.

"I don't know," Delphine replied, "Wait, how did you know the name of that dragon?"

"I've seen him before. Plus the dragon right here called him Alduin as we approached."

"Really? Where have you seen him?" Delphine said.

"It was at Helgen where I was supposed to be executed. He technically saved my life. One of the worst decisions he's ever made, no doubt. It was when Ulfric escaped from the Imperials."

"Wait a second, you were supposed to be executed?" Bishop said processing what she had said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Zoey snapped.

"Same dragon... Dammit! We're wandering around in the dark. We need to know who's behind it all," Delphine said hitting her knee.

"Any leads on who?" Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"Who could possibly gain on Ulfric going free at his execution?"

"The damned Thalmor...," Zoey said, shaking her head.

"My thoughts exactly. I don't have solid proof but my gut tells me that it can't be anyone else right now. I mean, the war was practically over already, the dragon attacks, Ulfric earns an early pardon, and the war is back on."

"Sounds good. But, how exactly are we going to investigate them? I've been to their forts. They are locked tight as a drum. The highest skilled thief couldn't break into there, much less the dragonborn, who is most likely known throughout the Thalmor by now."

"True. They could teach me a few things about paranoia," Delphine laughed, "If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy, the base of their operations in Skyrim."

"So, how do we get in?"

"Not sure, I'll need some time. I've got a few ideas from the top of my head, but I'll need to pull some strings to get them set right. Meet me in Riverwood, wait for me if I'm not back by time you get there."

"Will do, Delphine. Good luck," Zoey responded.

Zoey turned to look at Bishop, who was still leaning against the rock watching her.

"Want to tell me what the hell your problem is, today?" Zoey remarked.

"Not really."

"I don't even know why I bother asking nicely," Zoey spoke calmly as she shrugged.

She suddenly shoved him back into a tree and pinned him against it.

"What is wrong with you today?!" Zoey yelled.

Bishop calmly stood there as she pressed him against a tree.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, princess," Bishop mocked, using the same words she used on him.

She pushed off of him and put her cloak on over her shoulders then put the hood over her head which covered her eyes.

"Come on. We need to fix your armor," Zohiif said in a quiet voice.

Bishop looked down and saw the side of his armor had a giant slash on it.

"One of Durnehviir's scales probably did that."

He reluctantly followed. It was quiet while they walked, except for Zoey's humming. She hummed the lullaby over and over again. When they reached the stables the humming suddenly changed to a different song and instead of humming she began singing. It was the same soft and slow voice that she used when she sang the lullaby but the only difference was that it was a tad bit faster and she sang very softly.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal. Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal.... Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, ahrk fin tey, baziik fun, do din gein," Zoey sang.

She started singing in such a quiet voice now, it sounded like she was mumbling and Bishop couldn't heard what she was saying. He leaned in towards her so he could hear her.

"Bishop, what in oblivion are you doing?" Zoey said stepping away from him.

"Trying to understand what you're mumbling about."

"It's a song. When I'm upset- j tend to sing," Zoey pointed out.

"What do you have to be upset about?"

"Many things, but don't bother yourself with me," she spoke still looking forward, "let's just repair your armor."

Bishop stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? You usually take an opportunity to tell me about what makes you mad."

"Nothing is wrong. I've just come to realize that you see me as nothing more than a wench that you wish to warm your bed roll on a cold night," Zoey accused as she walked around him.

"You're more than just some wench."

"Yeah. I'm the dragonborn. Men would love to tell their friends about how they conquered me but if I wasn't dragonborn I'd just be a normal wench that you wouldn't care to boast about. Is that correct?"

"No."

She turned around to face him and crossed her arms.

"Then what is it, Bishop, that makes me different from other 'wenches'?"

She turned around and started walking again.

"You...you're...." Bishop stumbled over his words.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, you look like a fool with a gapping hole on your armor."

She opened the gates to Windhelm and headed straight to the blacksmith's house.

"Oengul. I need an armor repaired."

"Since when do you not need one repaired?"

"You aren't even the main blacksmith I go to for repairs. My follower had a run in with a dragon."

She pointed to the gash on the side of Bishop’s chest piece. He stepped forward and examined the armor.

"I'll have it fixed in a few hours at the most, but I hope you don't expect me to fix it with him in it," Oengul laughed as he wiped off his hands.

"Of course not," Zoey said laughing.

She laughed but when she turned to Bishop her smile faded.

"Come on, Bishop. Be a good ranger and take off your armor."

She reached in her pack and handed him a pair of clothes.

"I'm not staying around for that. Oengul, I'll be at the inn getting a few drinks with Sam."

"Be careful, we don't want the same events happening as last time you got drunk with him."

"Ha! Don't fret, I learn to handle ale a bit better since then. See you later, Oengul."

As she left Bishop took off his armor and replaced it with the clothes Zoey had given him.

"So, did you really run into a dragon or did someone cut your armor?" Oengul asked.

"No idea. She said it was from a dragon, though."

"Figures."

"This has happened before?" Bishop questioned as he pulled up his pants.

"No, not to a companion. She usually comes to me with a burn or gash on her own armor. No idea why, I just fix it."

"Alright, well thanks for fixing my armor."

"No problem."

Bishop walked away and to the inn. When he walked in, Zoey was being spun round by a random guy and she was laughing her ass off.

"Sam! Put me down before I spill my ale!" Zoey screamed as she laughed.

"Oh, alright," he gave in. 

He immediately let go of her, causing her to drop to the floor.

"Princess, are you ok?" Bishop asked walking up to her.

"Dammit! I still spilled my ale," she giggled as she sat up, ignoring Bishop.

She was wearing normal miner clothing and her hair was down. She stood up and held her arm out to the she called Sam.

"Sammy! Join me!" She yelled.

They linked arms and started hopping around in a circle.

"Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from ole' Rorikstead!" They both drunkenly yelled as they skipped around.

They fell to the ground in laughter. Zoey landed on top of Sam as they laughed. She rolled off of him and Bishop saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Ladyship, are you feeling alright?" Bishop asked crouching next to her.

"She's fine, boy, just drunk. She says that she has gotten a high tolerance for ale but that's a lie. She usually makes a mess but it's certainly good for a laugh," the innkeeper answered his question.

"Damn, Bishop! Is that you?! You smell like a rotting carcass! Go take a bath!" She said bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Ah no, I'm pretty sure that's just you, princess. Maybe your smell is just rubbing off on me," Bishop said smirking.

"Oh, fuck off, you prick," Zoey giggled shoving him away.

"Or on. Anytime, anywhere, your Highness,"

"You wish, jackass," she said.

"Mmmhmm, I do indeed," Bishop said, not denying it.

"Sam! Put on a uh... a thing... you know what I'm saying!" Zoey paused, "Right?"

"Of course,"he replied.

She stood up and took another swig of her mead. She placed it on the bar and walked up to Sam. Then they started dancing to the bards music. The bard played a flute, quick and short notes, making them take short and quick steps. They never missed a beat, though. At the end they bowed to each other.

"I told you I'm a better dancer when I'm drunk," Zoey claimed as she laughed, "Alright, Sam. Every girl in here is interested in you, your pick and your choice of song this time, as promised."

She sat down at a table and Bishop took the seat across from her.

"What was that about?" Bishop asked.

"Oh, the dance? That's how he gets women. It never attracted me though. Probably since I'm part dragon. He's a daedric prince and every once in a while I come out here, get drunk, we dance, Sam chooses a slow song to finish 'seducing' women, then they have sex. I just help him get laid. Some times I hope that he find a girl that he gets attached to, that isn't me," Zoey explained.

"O...k, then." Bishop slowly said.

"Yeah, it's confusing."

They sat for a moment in silence.

"So how long does he dance with the girl?" Bishop asked.

"It depends. Why? You see any tavern girls to your liking?"

"I've got my eyes trained on a better target than any tavern wench, Ladyship," Bishop spoke as he turned to her and smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" Zoey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed."

"So you prefer a woman cover in the blood of her enemies?

"Hmm not a perfect woman is she? What a pity."

Zoey began laughing.

"You still want to get one of these girls, though? It's guaranteed that the blond over there likes you."

"No, thanks. But, would you like to dance?"

"Um... what? What happened to Bishop that was being a total dick earlier?"

"I don't know. Do you want to dance or not? This is a one time offer."

"Why not, ranger boy?"

Zoey stood up and grabbed Bishop's hand. She pulled Bishop to his feet and Zoey put her hands on his shoulders to begin dancing.

"Ladyship, what are you doing?" Bishop asked.

Zoey looked up and Bishop's amber eyes pierced through her's. She had grown taller again. Bishop was now mere inches taller than her.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, "This is how you dance, right?"

"Ladyship, have you never danced?" Bishop smirked.

"Not like this," Zoey nevously laughed.

"Here."

Bishop pulled her closer to him. 

"Now, wrap your arms around my neck..." Bishop spoke.

As she did, their faces became very close. Zoey looked away from Bishop. Bishop slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Zoey laid her head on his shoulder.

"And now, you sway, at least that's as far as I know about dancing like this."

Bishop started swaying while holding Zoey close to him. Zoey closed her eyes and danced with Bishop. A moment later she pulled her arms away from him and Bishop thought she wanted to stop dancing. He let go of her and was about to step away from her, upset, when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his torso like she was hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arms back around her. As she laid her head on his chest, he laid his head on her head.

Soon the song ended. Zoey stood up straight and without looking Bishop in the eye, walked to her room. Bishop followed her but she closed the door. After a second of standing at the door Bishop knocked on the door. Karnwyr stayed by the fire. She opened the door and pulled him into the room. She closed the door again then turned to Bishop

"I was just going to ask if you were alright, ladyship," Bishop said rubbing the back of his neck.

Zoey turned around looked him in the eye. She slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his face. He attempted to ignore how close she was at that moment but they both knew that Bishop's breathing had quickened. She moved her hand away and walked to her bed and sat down.

"Good night," Zoey whispered.

She laid down on her side and became very quiet.

"Why are you going to sleep? There is still much fun to be had here."

"I'm drunk, Bishop. I should go to sleep. Good night."

Zoey rolled over and faced the wall. Bishop left her in the room and closed the door.

"Ya know, she usually gets as drunk as possible, then she causes all sorts of trouble. I don't think she's ever been this calm while drunk," the innkeeper recalled.

"Can't you just deny her ale?" Bishop questioned him as he sat down at the bar.

"She won't allow me. She says she'll tell the city guards that denying her her rights as a citizen of Skyrim and Thane of the city. I know that she's just kidding but it better than her holding a grudge against me."

The innkeeper started laughing. Bishop turned around and saw Sam sitting in a chair that looked almost like Zoey.

"What the story with him? How'd Zoey meet him?"

"Well, they met a while ago when Sam made a bet with her. If she beat him in a drinking contest, he'd give her a staff. They got drunk, caused mischief all over skyrim, and from what I heard, she even got married to a hagraven. By the nine, the damage done to the inn was horrible. But I'll be damned if I didn't think that Sam had fallen for her. Almost every girl he sleeps with looks like her, but he's never been able to be with the dragonborn. No matter how hard he tries, poor guy."

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Which room is mine?" Bishop asked him.

He pointed to the one next to Zoey's. Bishop entered the room and heard voices next door. But it was Zoey's room, and she was alone. No one had entered the room while he was out there. He pressed his eat against the wall to hear.

"Don't come near me!" Zoey cried.

"Now, now, young lady."

The voice sounded like it belonged to an old woman. Bishop knew that he should have charged into her room at that moment but he froze.

"Who are you?!"

"I am your mother, dear."

"My mother is dead! I will ask again, who are you?!" Zoey's voice began to waver.

"Honey, you need to trust us."

A man's voice came through.

"DAD!?" Zoey shrieked.

Bishop had had enough, he ran out of his room and into hers. No one was there, Zoey was fast asleep and no one was in the room. He checked under the bed and in the wardrobe and chest. No one. He went back into his room and heard the voices again.

"Who the hell are you people?! You aren't my parents!"

"Zohiif?"

A young child's voice was then heard through the door.

"No...," Zoey's voice became a whisper.

"Briinah, druv los zaan? Los pah bek?"

Bishop almost smashed his fist against the wall. He couldn't understand that language and didn't know what it had said.

"No, you're dead. Our parents are dead! You are dead! I have accepted that! You aren't real!"

"Briinah, druv drey Zu'u dir?" the child's voice asked.

"Damn you! You aren't real!" Zoey began to scream.

Bishop walked out of his room trying to be quiet and quickly opened her door. No one was there, but a small doll now lay on the ground. He picked it up and sat down next to Zoey. He gently shook her awake. She sat up.

"Bishop? Los pah bek?" Zoey said rubbing her eyes.

He didn't know what she said but he knew that's the child's voice had said that.

"Sorry for waking you, princess, but this was on the floor."

Bishop held the doll out to her. She flinched when she saw it. She took it in her hand and it ignited into flames.

"I've always hated that damn doll," Zoey said.

"Why?"

Zoey looked up at Bishop.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bishop finished.

"When I was a child, I always say that I was alone, but.... I had a little brother. He was four years younger than me, but needed a lot of protecting since our parents died when I was 5. We were on our own since, but I always got us by. Then one day I had found a hut for us to live in. I was 17 years old, I believe, and he was 13. I had become a bard by then, but it was still no way the make a living. One day, I left the fire on because it had gotten cold and didn't want him to freeze. I came back from hunting and the hut was on fire. I jumped into the fire to save him but he had already died. The roof fell in on top of him. I was pulled out by a mill worker, but they left my brother in there. I knew that he was dead but they could have at least given me a body to bury. That's why I got upset on the first day we met when you asked about my past. I don't like reliving that. The stupid doll was something I made for him so he wouldn't be alone when I went hunting."

Bishop sat next to her on the bed and quietly listened to her story.

"Did... did something happen while you where asleep?" Bishop asked

"What do you mean?" Zoey spoke, tilling her head.

"I..."

"Bishop, what's up?"

Bishop rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I kept hearing voices from your room, but every time I checked, no one was there."

Zoey sat in silence.

"Bishop, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just frustrated," he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees then held his head in his hands.

Zoey reached over and put her hand on his back.

"Well, don't worry. I'm fine. There isn't anyone in here but us, as far as I know. You need to get some sleep, I don't know what Delphine has planned, but we need to rest," Zoey said as she started rubbing her hand on Bishop's back.

"Alright. Good night, princess," Bishop stood up and started walking out of the room, thinking about the voices.

"Bishop?" Zoey said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah? What's on your mind?"

"Are you going to be ok in your room by yourself?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Wait. Do you want to stay in here? I'm fine with it if you want to."

Bishop hadn't even thought about staying in her room, he'd been flirting all night but he hadn't even asked to spend the night with her. He'd been thinking about the voices and remembered the pain in her voice when she had screamed. He didn't want to hear those voices again.

"Yeah, sure," Bishop said.

He walked to the bed and Zoey slid closer to the wall. Zoey pulled the blanket out of his way and he sat down. As he sat down Zoey hugged him.

"I'm sorry you heard those voices, Bishop."

"It's not your fault, princess."

Zoey let go of Bishop and Bishop laid down, then Zoey covered him up with the blanket.

"Princess?" Bishop called.

"Yeah?"

"What does 'briinah, druv los zaan, los pah bek' mean?"

Zoey froze. 

"Why?"

"It was one of the voices I heard."

"It means 'sister, why are you yelling, is all okay'..."

She didn't talk for a moment as she sat on the bed next to Bishop.

"What exactly did you hear?" Zoey asked.

Bishop put his hand over his head as he thought.

"I heard a woman, and she claimed to be your mother, then a man spoke. You called him dad. Then I heard a kid's voice...," Bishop moved his hand to see what she was doing.

Zoey sat there, watching him.

"The kid spoke in that damn language of yours."

Zoey looked away and slid over the blanket then turned to face the wall. Bishop clearly saw that something that he had said had hurt her. Bishop stayed silent, but moved closer to her and put his arm around her as he laid on his back. Zoey rolled over onto her other side, facing Bishop, and put her hand on his chest. Bishop placed his hand over hers.

"Good night, princess."

"Good night, ranger."

When Zoey woke up, Bishop was shifting around in his sleep.

"Bishop, are you awake?" Zoey said grabbing his shoulder.

He wouldn't stop moving. Zoey shook him, trying to wake him up. Bishop didn't budge one bit to being woken up, but he was still moving around. Zoey assumed he was either very uncomfortable or he was having a nightmare. She pulled herself up and leaned against the back wall. She grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his head with the other. She forced his head onto her lap. He tried to fight her, but she wouldn't let him move. She pinned his right arm to his side and gently started to run her fingers through his hair. She started humming her lullaby. Bishop almost immediately stilled. She had confirmed that it was a nightmare that he was having. She started singing, replacing the humming.

"...Fos vust hin hahnu kos do.   
Brit mal lokzii saraan yun sul.  
Hin miin fen das bex wah grind faal krein.  
Zu'u fen raak hi wah staad do brii.  
Kolos pah kiir tinvaatey.  
Mu fent nep ahrk mirodah mahfaeraak.  
Unaz neh wah fraan faaz ontzos."

Zoey finished the song and decided to leave the room while he got some sleep. She lifted his head and slid out from under him, then left the room. When she was out of the room she walked to the bar. As she sat down, the innkeeper gave her some water.

"Thanks."

She put the cup against her lip as if she were going to drink it but then threw the water he'd given her in his face.

"What in oblivion was that for?!" He yelled.

"Ya know, you could at least try if you're planning to seduce me with a potion."

Zoey set her glass down and folded her arms.

"How did you know?" He asked as he tore off the innkeeper's clothing, shifting back to his daedric form.

"Sanguine, the innkeeper doesn't give me water with a pink tint when I have a hangover." 

"Touché," he said smiling.

"What happened last night? I don't remember Bishop coming into my room."

Zoey stepped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of what looked like ale.

"You two danced and laughed and had a jolly good time last night. You invited him to stay in your room but I stopped watching after that."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think anything happened since neither of us were naked."

"You have a hangover, but you're still drinking?"

"Actually, it's just water. I tend to reuse my bottles of ale."

She moved herself in front of the bar and sat down.

Sanguine laughed.

"Well, my dear, the blacksmith sent the armor you requested and you even got a letter that arrived while you were asleep," he spoke.

"Thanks for keeping them here. Also, where did you put the innkeeper?"Zoey raised her eyebrow at him as she spoke. 

Sanguine burst into nervous laughter, but Zoey kept looking at him like a mother would while she scolded her child.

"I'll just... go fetch him for you," he said as he started to sink through the floor.

Zoey began to laugh as she uncorked the glass bottle. She set her glass on the bar and started searching behind the bar for other bottles of water.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be back there," someone said.

Zoey jumped and hit her head on a shelf. Her water fell off and smashed on the ground.

"Dammit, you've got to warn me before you sneak up on me like that," Zoey said.

She stood up, making sure she didn't hit her head. Bishop was standing there, leaning against a pillar, hair disheveled, top buttons undone on his shirt, and smirking as Zoey looked him up and down.

"You could have just asked for something back there."

"I... can't find the innkeeper," Zoey said.

She ducked back behind the counter and started looking for her water.

"Does he live in the inn or does he have his own home?" Bishop asked.

"I think he lives here. Oh, by the way, Sam got your armor this morning. I'm going to have to check it before you put it on, though. He likes pulling pranks people."

"Alright. If the innkeeper isn't here where could he be?"

"I have no clue," Zoey lied.

Bishop sighed and stepped up to the bar.

"Found them!" Zoey yelled.

She began to stand up to show Bishop, but hit her head again.

"Gah! Ugh... this isn't helping my hang over," she said.

She fell back on her rump but made sure that the bottle she grabbed wouldn't hit the floor. Bishop laughed at her, then walked behind the counter and helped her stand up.

"Thanks," Zoey mumbled, rubbing her head.

She put the bottle in her pack and grabbed a second glass from behind the bar to replace the one that had shattered on the floor.

"Want some?" She asked, being polite.

"Nope, we've got to meet with that woman today, don't we? I'd rather not drink."

"It's just water. It helps a lot with hangovers."

Instead of taking the easy route and walking past Bishop, she hopped over the counter with the glass still in her hand. She sat down at a table and uncorked it.

"You sure you dont need anything to drink, right now?."

"I told you, ladyship, I don't want any," Bishop said as he leaned against the bar.

"There's wine back there too, if you want some."

"Wine?"

"Yeah, do you not like wine?"

"Not really, no."

"Really? Because you tend to whine a lot," Zoey said, then burst into laughter at her own joke.

"Funny," Bishop retorted, he stood up and grabbed his armor off the top of the bar.

"Bishop!" Zoey yelled, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"What is it now, ladyship?" Bishop said, clearly annoyed.

"I still need to check it," Zoey stood up and took the armor from him.

"That's not necessary," he said reached for his armor.

Her hand caught flame and she held it out towards him.

"Oh no, you're gonna hurt me with a simple fire spell. Give me the damn armor."

She pulled her hand back and tossed him the armor.

"Fine. Your funeral."

She walked back over to the table and sat down. Zoey took a drink from her cup, she then started taking off her boots. She was angry, yet she knew that she shouldn't. Magic was looked down apon in Skyrim, so she let people believe that all she could cast were simple spells that she learned at birth; but she was the arch mage of the college of winterhold.

When she was born, she knew how to summon a wolf familiar and a daedric lord, although no one else could at her age, she believed it was because she was blessed with dragon blood by a god and he had to have someone watch over her. She also knew a simple fire spell when she was born, like most people did. That's what she used to try to threaten Bishop.

Bishop walked into the room and put his armor on while Zoey changed in the front room of the inn. Zoey pulled her Blackguard chest piece on and strapped the shoulder pads into place. Suddenly, she heard a zap coming from the room Bishop was in. She opened the door, not caring if she saw him naked and saw that he was indeed wearing armor, but his hair was sticking out everywhere.

"I told you he rigged it."

"Yeah, yeah, how do I fix my hair?" Bishop said as he tried to push his hair down, which was an unsuccessful effort.

She shook her head. She reached into her pack and pulled out a container.

"Sit."

Bishop sat on the bed, and pouted about the fact that she was right.

"On the floor, Bishop," Zoey said, "Use a pillow to sit on if you'd like to."

Zoey put the hair gel in her hand and Bishop slid down to the floor. Zoey moved behind him and sat on the bed with him sitting between her legs. She rubbed the gel between her hands and started applying it to Bishop's hair.

After a while, when Zoey was almost done, she started wondering where Sanguine was.

'Surely he's either waiting for us outside or he's still looking for the innkeeper in oblivion. God, if he lost the innkeeper I'm going to kill him,' She thought.

"Ladyship!"

Zoey snapped back into reality.

"W- what?"

"Are we done? You stopped."

"Almost, sorry. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts."

She finished fixing his hair, when he lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Bishop? What are you doing?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I am. Now tell me what you're doing."

"Nothing..."

Zoey crossed her arms.

"Bishop."

"Ladyship."

"Tell me what you're doing with my legs."

"This."

Suddenly he stood up in one swift motion. Zoey's legs still on his shoulders, she had to lean forward near Bishop's head so she wouldn't fall.

"BISHOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Zoey screamed.

"Nope, I think I'm good."

Bishop knelt down so he could get through the door without Zoey hitting her head. Zoey tried to kick him in the chest, but he had pinned her legs down.

"Bishop! Put me down, now!"

"Alright, alright..." He said.

But instead of putting her down, he let go of one leg and pulled down on the other, causing her to fall to one side. Bishop quickly turned and caught her, one hand on her back and the other under her legs.

"I hate you. Put me down," Zoey said.

Bishop dropped her legs but quickly used his other arm to pull her towards him then used both arms to hold her in place against him. Zoey tried to wiggle away from him, but huffed when her efforts were pointless.

"Seriously, Bishop?"

"What?" Bishop smirked.

"I have a letter I need to read and we have to get to Delphine's inn before the day ends. We have no room to play around."

"I actually have a question."

Zoey sighed and tried to push her self away from him. He let go and she almost fell to the ground before she regained her balance.

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Fine. What is it, now?"

Zoey crossed her arms over her chest, then noticed that a strap of her armor had come loose and began to fix it.

"Do you feel it? Does it burn inside you as it does me? Do you want me in your bed, right now? No questions, no regrets, no posh words?"

Zoey finished with the strap then looked back at Bishop. She put one hand on her hip and started rubbing her eyes with the other in frustration.

"By the nine, Bishop, why would you ask me this? I just said that we don't have time to play around."

"I can't control it anymore! I want you, now!"

"Oh, you mean you wish to rip my clothes off and have your way with me?"

"By the hells! Keep talking to me like that and I'll have you here!"

"Gods above. You could have had any tavern girl you wanted last night, but no! Now you want to get mad at me because I'm refusing to have sex with you, when any tavern wench would have bedded you in an instant last night!"

"I didn't want any of them because-"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun as 'conquering the dragonborn'? Because every wench is the same? Because you like a challenge? I've heard every single story about how a guy wants me and only me, Bishop. They always lie," Zoey yelled.

The last part was a lie, no man had ever wanted to conquer her other than Thorn. At least not that she knew of. She never heard any stories from a man saying they wanted her and only her, but she needed a way to force him to drop the subject.

"Ladyship, I'm sorry about bad relationships before but-"

"Tell me, what if you were gone when I woke up in the morning?" She said, humoring him.

"There might not be any tomorrow. It's here and now, you sill girl," Bishop reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Zoey reached up and pushed his hand away.

"No, there is a tomorrow and even a next day and so forth, no matter if we die or not. Stop using that excuse. And I am not silly, nor a little girl so stop calling me that. I don't want this, and I do not want you."

"Don't waste your words. I know when I've hit my mark," Bishop said.

Zoey rolled her eyes and walked to the bar to read the letter Sanguine kept for her.

'Dearest Harbinger,  
Aela still has not agreed to cure herself. We are unsure as to why. We have been bringing honor to the Companions by performing tasks that the citizen of Skyrim have been asking, as we always have. Farkas and I await your safe return and pray that you are alright. Do write back,-'

Zoey smiled as she read through it but was slightly confused when a word or two had been scratched out. She laughed as she realized that he had writen 'Do write back, I have began-' then scribbled out the last part and replaced it with 'Farkas has begun to worry for your safety'. She continued reading the letter.

'You have not written back to us the past few times and Farkas began to question if you were safe. Aela also wants to talk to you about the silver hand when you return to us.  
Sincerely, Vilkas.  
P.S. Nick and Lydia are back and Farkas and Lydia are driving me insane. I hate that his room is next to mine, if you understand my meaning. Help me!'

Zoey began laughing at his last statement. She looked around to see that Bishop had sat by the fire with Karnwyr. She pulled out a feather, inkwell, and roll of paper from behind the bar and began writing.

'Vilkas,  
Apologies, my friend, I've been busy with the dragon business and haven't found the time to write back to all of your letters. I am well. I suffered a sever stab wound, but my companion, Bishop, saved me. Other than that, you can tell Farkas I'm fine since he tends to worry so much about me. Also, if Farkas and Lydia are troubling you with the noise at night, or any other point in the day, you are well come to sleep in my quarters so you do not have to hear it.  
Sincerely, Zoey.'

Zoey put a seal on it, then put it on the bar with a small pouch of gold, that way either Sanguine or the innkeeper would send it to him.

"Come on, Bishop."

Zoey opened to door and the cold air hit her face instantly. She raised her hood and placed her cloak around her shoulders. She began walking towards the stables to buy a horse for herself and Bishop each.

When they got to the stables, Zoey bought a black horse for herself and a white one for Bishop. She got on the mount the stable boy had put on her horse for her and grabbed the reins. Bishop was struggling to get on his horse. It kept kicking and throwing him off.

"Damned horse," Bishop said.

Zoey laughed at him and moved her horse in front of his, she placed her hand on the horse's head and calmed it down using a spell. Bishop tried again and this time was successful.

Zoey began guiding her horse down the road to Riverwood and Bishop followed behind with Karnwyr trailing next to Bishop's horse.

"We aren't taking any breaks, so if Karnwyr get tired just put him in your lap or in the saddle bag," Zoey said looking straight forward.

Zoey's hair had grown out quite a bit and needed cut but she decided to let it grow out instead of cutting it. She left her hair down and as the wind blew her hair whipped around her face.

"Why are we not stopping?" Bishop questioned.

"Because Delphine is probably already at Riverwood and has a plan. If not, then that will give us extra time to sleep in a bed and not the ground."

Bishop nodded and everything became quiet. Zoey closed her eyes and bowed her head as they rode on.

"Are you tired?" Bishop asked, pulling his horse up next to hers.

"No, just thinking."

"What about?"

Silence.

"Princess?"

Zoey quickly looked up.

"Ah, sorry. It's nothing."

Zoey's horse picked up the pace, and Bishop followed.

"Wait, I've got to get Karnwyr."

Bishop stopped and got off his horse. He walked behind his horse to pick up Karnwyr and place him in the saddle bag, but Zoey didn't stop. Instead, she was writing in a journal.

"What's that, ladyship?" Bishop wondered.

She looked beside her, and not seeing Bishop or Karnwyr, looked around. She spotted them 10 feet behind her as Bishop was lifting Karnwyr up into the large pack on the side of his horse. She grabbed the reins and pulled, causing her horse to stop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you had stopped," Zoey acknowledged.

"It's fine," he claimed as he pulled himself on the horse, "What are you writing in?"

Bishop's horse trotted up next to Zoey and Bishop looked over to see what she wrote. Zoey quickly closed the book, praying that the writing had dried before she slammed it closed, then put it in her pack.

"Nothing, just a journal," she replied, kicking her horse into motion again.

"What kind of journal?"

"Just a journal."

Zoey proceeded to look forward, not looking over at Bishop.

"It's not your quest journal. That one is black. So, what's in that journal?"

Zoey dropped her gaze and sighed. She began to rub her temple as she spoke.

"Must you be so nosey? I don't like writing my thoughts in my quest journal, so I have more than one journal. Happy?" Zoey barked.

"What did you write that you didn't want me to see?"

"Stop pestering me."

Zoey forced her horse to pick up the pace.

"I wouldn't pester you if I didn't think something was wrong or you were hiding something."

"By the nine, it's just my thoughts, Bishop. Why must you know what I think so bad?"

"Like you said, I'm nosey and very curious."

"Will you stop bothering me if I tell you?"

Bishop jokingly thought for a moment, looking towards the sky and pursing his lips as their horses rode side by side.

"Hmm...yeah, I believe so."

Zoey gave a small laugh.

"I have this list and it's filled with major things in my life that wouldn't have happened his I weren't the dragonborn. So basically, it's reasons why I'm glad I'm the dragonborn."

"What was the one you were writing?"

"I wrote that I would have never met a certain ranger who happened to be very annoying."

"You would have met me if you weren't dragonborn, I probably wouldn't have asked you to help me find Karnwyr but we would have probably met."

Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, well, not all things I put on the list are good."

Bishop nodded.

"What's the worst thing that could have happened if you hadn't been Dragonborn?"

Zoey didn't need to think about that at all.

"I would have been beheaded in Helgen. Alduin attacked and saved my life before the headsmen could end my life. Like I told Delphine, one of the worst decisions he ever made." 

She looked over at Bishop who had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Right... I never told you. I was sentenced to death because they thought I was a Stormcloak when I when crossing the border."

They didn't talk for a while. Right when Bishop was about to speak, Zoey kicked her horse into a full sprint.

"Come on, slow poke!"

Bishop laughed behind her and began to chase her. She rounded the corner and as Bishop did the same, Zoey stood up on her horse. Her horse still at full sprint, she had stood up in the saddle within a second. Bishop noticed Riverwood ahead of them and saw Zoey almost lose her balance. They got to the gate and Zoey jumped, she grabbed onto the arch of the gate and dangled there as Bishop passed under her. Bishop pulled hard on his horse's reins and Zoey's horse had already stopped. When Bishop looked back, she was still holding onto the arch. He jumped off his horse and walked over to her.

"Princess, what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around," Zoey said.

"Ha ha, very funny. Get down, Princess."

"Will you catch me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bishop already knew what he was going to say as payback to her stupid "hanging around" pun.

"Incoming!" Zoey yelped.

She swung forward and let go, so she wouldn't fall straight on her legs. Bishop held out his arms, preparing to catch her. She landed straight his arms and almost as soon as she landed, he looked down at her and smirked.

"Is this your way of telling me that you're falling for me?"

Zoey couldn't keep herself from laughing, but she punched his chest. Bishop ended up dropping her on her butt as she knocked the wind out of him. She was still giggling when she stood up.

"Come on, Delphine should be waiting on us."

Zoey walked ahead and took off the cloak she wore. Bishop followed behind, but stopped to pull Karnwyr out of the bag on his horse.


End file.
